


Just Sign It, Moose.

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: All's Fair [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Mooseley, Moosley, PWP, Porn, Soul Selling, Tenderness, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dream-like haze, Sam sells his soul. Fits into All's Fair the series, but the rest of the series is absolutely not necessary to enjoy this.</p><p>Fits in to chapter 11 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6047707/chapters/13865977">Leaving Ruin In His Wake</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sign It, Moose.

Sam’s mind was fuzzy, but the comfortable haze of dream logic calmed all confusion. He was seated; before him was an old architect’s drawing table, a scribbled-on parchment ran its length. He tried to read it, but the words wouldn’t form. The room was otherwise dark and barren. He felt the new devil press against his back. 

“Forever. I’ll keep you both safe forever. See here?” Crowley reached from behind Sam, pointing at a part of the contract. “No ten year clause, Moose. Sign it and I can guarantee you’ll be sheltered from harm for the rest of you lives. Sign it, Moose. Sign it, and then we’ll make love until you can barely function. Don’t make me wait, Moose,” his voice was like honey, rich and smooth and undoubtedly a sticky trap.

Sam hesitated, but finally reached for a quill that appeared only when he thought he would consent. “You’ll keep me and Dean safe? Forever? From all the monsters?” His voice was shaky, he didn’t know why.

“Forever, Moose, from all of the monsters. And when your natural life comes to an end, you’ll be royalty. Princes of Hell. See, it’s right there,” he pointed to another section of the document. “I love you, Sam. I want this for you and Dean. I want to welcome you into my kingdom. Please just sign it.”

Sam tried to read it again. The words still wouldn’t form. He trusted Crowley was being accurate about what it said. Slowly, and with a racing heart, Sam signed the end of the contract. 

With a gentle touch, Crowley placed his finger under Sam’s chin and guided his head to the side. Their gazes met, and Crowley leaned in to kiss him. Sam gave in as naturally as ever, the rush of adrenaline and the surrender of fear and control quickly unwound him.

Crowley helped him stand and led him to the now-existent bed. Suddenly, neither of them were clothed any longer, and Crowley was on top of Sam. His hands explored every inch of Sam’s flesh, rubbing and caressing and just barely not-tickling him.

Sam surrendered to Crowley’s touch and watched as the demon worked over his too-tense muscles. He was quiet, but Crowley was not discouraged. From neck to shoulder to fingers, clavicle to abdomen to hips to thighs to toes, head to shoulder blades to arse, every bit of Sam was kneaded and kissed into relaxation. Murmurs of adoration and assurance that he’d done the right thing soothed Sam’s heart.

Naturally saving the best for last, Crowley gently gripped Sam’s cock and engulfed the head with his lips. Sam let out a quiet, breathy groan when the demon sunk further onto him, taking several inches into his mouth. He ran his hands over Crowley’s head, feeling the motion as he worked up and down Sam’s length. His breath became quicker and heavier with Crowley’s efforts, but still he remained completely at ease.

His orgasm came swiftly and gently, his body barely tensing as he filled the demon king’s throat. His eyes fluttered closed, and after a struggle to open them again, Sam was confronted with harsh reality. Light was becoming to come through his window, his boxers were a mess, and he was quite alone.


End file.
